


First Impressions

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama didn't mean to toss himself and his brother in to the future but he can't say he's sad that he did.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	First Impressions

His brother had told him a thousand times not to touch anything in the lab. Hashirama rolled out his mental list and marked that up to a thousand and one as Tobirama continued to rage on in a never-ending stream of curse words and scoldings, barely even seeming to pause for breath. If he had taken a moment to ask Hashirama could have pointed out that it wasn’t actually his fault for once. The scroll wasn’t marked as anything special and he had announced quite loudly that he was going to help clean up the place a bit. He could hardly be blamed that Tobirama chose not to supervise exactly what he was picking up.

Where they had landed was fairly easy to figure out. Fire country trees had a distinctive feel to them. According to Tobirama’s longwinded rant the trouble would be figuring out _when_ they had landed. Time travel. Who knew?

Alright so that was a silly question, anyone who knew his brother even a little bit should have guessed that there would be at least one attempt to play with the fabric of time hidden away in that lab of his. Hashirama had just thought that the Hiraishin was that one attempt. The possibility of a second had never crossed his mind.

“Stop where you are,” a strange voice hailed them from above. “Who the hell are you?”

Finally Tobirama fell silent as they both looked up to see a young man about their own age in a long dark cloak, ragged around the edges just like his hair. Both looked as though he had shorn them off with a dull kunai. Despite the illusion of size he was probably hoping to gain from such a large garment it was easy to see the frail thinness of his limbs, the coltish awkwardness of someone who hadn’t quite gotten all the way through his teenage years yet.

More than any of that, however, it was his face that drew most of the attention. Scars twisted the entire right half of his features in a way that must have been incredibly painful. He looked as though parts of his skull had collapsed and later been reconstructed.

Hashirama stared at him with shining eyes.

“You feel like me,” he whispered.

“I asked who the hell you are!” the boy shouted again, taking a defensive stance where he stood high up in a tree.

“My name is Hashirama, what’s yours?”

Rather than answer the boy snorted. “What, like the first Hokage?”

The brothers traded a baffled look.

“What’s a Hokage?” Hashirama called. There was nothing wrong with his question, he’d never heard of whatever that was before, so he didn’t really think that look questioning his intelligence was necessary.

“Don’t play stupid with me. I am Uchiha Madara, I can destroy you!”

Hashirama gave a startled laugh but it was Tobirama who beat him to the punch, calling up a blunt, “You are not Uchiha Madara. You don’t even look like him.”

They were both startled to see the boy stomp his foot, turn, and disappear in absolute nothingness. For several long moments they waited but he did not reappear and without his chakra being present anymore they were forced to conclude that he really had gone. Somehow and somewhere, neither of them knew.

“Whatever time we’ve landed in, we should watch out for that one,” Tobirama said.

“I want to see him again.”

“Are you out of your mind!?”

Hashirama stared off in the direction where the boy had disappeared with a dopey smile on his face. “He felt just like me. The same kind of chakra. I don’t know how I know this but he can use the Mokuton, Tobi! Someone just like me! I have to meet him again!”

Turning to give his brother the best puppy face in his arsenal, Hashirama clasped both hands and tried hard to silently impress how important this was to him. It took nearly a full minute of one of their most intense staring contests but finally Tobirama looked away first with a heavy sigh and Hashirama pumped one fist in the air with triumph.

Somewhere in the world was another boy just like him, close to his own age even, and he couldn’t wait for them to meet again. The fact that he thought the boy was pretty cute had absolutely nothing to do with it.


End file.
